rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crisis Team 7
Hi, wie man sieht gibt es durchaus noch ein Interesse an den Missionen von ExecTeam5 - vielleicht locken wir sogar MaWelt hinter dem Ofen hervor (hoff)? Falls nicht, auch wurscht, ich freu mich auf ein paar herrlich paranoide Sessions mit den neuen Crisis Teams. KainNiemand 15:36, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) =Setting= Ich schlage vor, dass in nun - also einige Jahre nach den ExecTeams - die Situation immer instabiler wird für die "guten, alten" Organisationen. Alte Bündnisse brechen auseinander und die Technocratic Union sowie die Tradition Vereinigung bricht allmählich auseinander. Die Crisis Teams könnten hinter einem solchen Hintergrund entweder die letzte Bastion der Technocratic Union sein oder a new Hope in Form einer durchgemischten, individuellen und traditionen-brechenden Einsatztruppe. Einsätze sind so mannigfaltig in einer "Umbruchsstimmung", dass es sich dabei nicht mehr um gewohntes Traditionprügeln handeln muss, sondern die zahllosen Versuche immer mehr aufbrechende Brandherde zu löschen. Crisis Team = zunehmend überparteiische Feuerwehr! BelniFore 18:06, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Super, das geht genau in meine Richtung! KainNiemand 18:49, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) Hier meine Ideen zum Thema Setting: Technocracy - der wankende Monolith Die Technocracy hat Jahrhunderte lang die Oberhand gehabt und ist monolithisch und träge geworden, zerfressen von widersprüchlichen Visionen, Intoleranz und internen Querelen. Die Visionäre der technokratischen Utopien sind in die diversen Shade Realms abgedriftet und die Operatives an der Front sind sich selbst und ihrem Kampf auf verlorenem Posten gegen Intrigen, Bürokratie, Katastropehen und Terrorismus überlassen. Die Bedrohungen haben sich vollkommen verschoben - der Kalte Krieg twischen Technocracy und Tradidions ist vorbei und existiert nur noch in den Hirnen von ein paar Betonköpfen, die die neue Welt nicht verstehen. Einige Symposien wie das Pacific Southwest Symposion haben es geschafft, einen größeren Zusammenhalt zu bewahren, weil einzelnen Idealisten die Union am Laufen halten, indem sie sich von der absoluten Kontrolle wegbewegen und hin zu den Menschen, zur Krisenintervention und zu Verhandlungslösungen - kurz zur neuen Ordnung. Dabei müssen sie mit einem schweren Erbe kämpfen: Hochgerüstete Kampfmaschinen, faschistoide militärische Strukturen, die auf Krieg gedrillt sind, sollen sich auf einmal in flexible Organisationseinheiten mit flachen Hierarchien und schnell wechselnden Agenden verwandeln, die alles bestimmenden Time Tables weichen schnell angepassten Projektorganisationen. Supervisor Smythee ist einer von den Neuen Helden der Union. Er hat sich ein eigenes kleines Netz von treuen Operatives aufgebaut, das ihn unterstützt und hat zugleich auf der Ebene der Supervisors genug Unterstützung um Personal und Equipment für größere Projekte aufzustellen. Aber die Technocrtacy ist nicht mehr was sie war. Die Welt ist größer und kleiner zugleich geworden, unübersichtlicher und durchdrungen von kleinen, lokalen Konflikten in einem subtilen globalen Zusammenhang, die immer wieder in überregionalen Konflikten aufbrechen. Die Struktur der Crisis Teams ist die Antwort der Technocracy und der Versuch, sich durch Selbstorganisation am eigenen Schopf aus dem Sumpf zu ziehen. Eine wichtige Rolle dabei spielt Gorgo, das Über-Netz, in das TUISS und TUPADB und die verschiedenen Einzel-Systeme der Union eingebunden sind. Ohne Gorgo und Abstract Thought wäre die Koordination endgültig vorbei und die Technocracy gestorben. KainNiemand 18:49, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Wunderbar, ich hatte zwar die Namen nicht mehr parat, aber genauso hätte ich es mir auch vorgestellt. Was hält Harascon davon? BelniFore 20:52, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Mmh, klingt gut und überlegt, aber irgendwie schaut das für mich wie Version "Mutualis" für die West Coast im Mage-Imperium aus. Ich finde die Idee des zerbrechenden Riesen sehr ansprechend, warne aber vor einer "formellen Verbrüderung" mit den Traditions. Ein Teil des Flairs ist gerade die Konkurrenz zwischen Traditions & Technocracy. Kann mir vorstellen, dass im Geheimen die Grenzen verschwimmen, aber nach meiner persönlichen Ansicht wären Weltenidyllen friedlichen Zusammenlebens und Kooperierens zwischen Ideologien, die so verschieden sind wie Tag und Nacht eher Wunschträume einiger Drifter als die Realität. Sorry, wenn ich hier wieder mal den Advocatus Diaboli spielen muss. Ein Mutualis an der West Coast ist für mich nicht allzu attraktiv.... HaraScon 07:45, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) **He he, West-Coast-Mutualis ist ein provokanter und lustiger Vergleich. Aber ich seh hier auch keine Kuschel-Zukunft, sondern hab in anderen Worten das ausgedrückt, was dich auch interessieren würde. Eine offene Flowerpower-Bewegung wäre unglaubwürdig und unflairhaft. Stattdessen gefällt mir das Bild des wankenden Riesen, der mittlerweile irreparable Brüche erleidet. Bei den Traditions passiert im Hintergrund dasselbe, und vielleicht gibts da noch mehr Mißtrauen, das offen ausbricht. Man stelle sich nur Euthanatos und Cult of Ecstasy-Mages vor, die eigentlich diametrale Gegensätze darstellen und sich von Haus aus nicht leiden können sollten. Traditions sind sicher intensiver die Erfahrung gewohnt, mit ideologischen Gegensätzen kooperieren zu müssen als Technocracy-Mages (Void Engineers und womöglich NWO ausgenommen). Diese Hürde gilt es für Technocracy-Organisationen nun zu überwinden, nachdem sie laufend Ressourcen an grössere Gefahren verlieren als es die Tradition noch darstellt. Nichts desto trotz kann man sture, veraltete Magier mit ihren seltsamen, polytheistischen Paradigmen natürlich auch nicht so einfach ignorieren und zählt sie weiterhin zum Bedrohungsfaktor, meist aber einen nachrangigen. Ich denke, das Motto der neuen Zeiten lautet: The enemy of my enemy is my friend, allerdings nur auf "Projektbasis", die sich auf Dauer entweder bewährt oder auch nicht. BelniFore 08:46, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Interessant, da haben wir gleichzeitig fast dasselbe gedacht und geschrieben. Ad HaraScon: Genau das war mein Punkt. Weiß nicht, wo du die Weltenidyllen friedlichen Zusammenlebens her hast, aber ich wollte auch kein Mutualis an der West Coast mit diplomatischen Missionen zwischen Technocracy und Traditions (Mehr dazu siehe unten unter "Konzept, bitte nachlesen). Die Traditions beginnen sich in meiner Vision genauso aufzulösen wie die Technocracy, und man lebt nicht friedlich zusammen, sondern in einer neuen, unübersichtlichen Welt unberechenbarer Bedrohungen, und das Feindbild des kalten Krieges ist zerfallen. Es kann durchaus passieren dass Enlightened Operatives und frühere Tradition Mages gegen eine gemeinsame Bedrohung zusammenarbeiten müssen, aber es ist kein "eitel Wonne und Waschtrog", nirgendwo. Die neuen Feinde sind eher Verräter in den eigenen Reihen, neue, ungekannte Monstren, die die Menschheit in ihrer kleinen Region bedrohen, Terroristen, religiöse Fanatiker und vielleicht auch der eine oder andere Nephandus, Marauder, Geist, oder Vampir. Aber die Traditions sind besiegt. Sie existieren nicht mehr als der Mega-Feind. Ist das etwas klarer? KainNiemand 08:54, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Danke für die aufklärenden Worte. Prinzipiell ein sehr interessantes Konzept. Wie gesagt, nur würde ich eine formale Zusammenarbeit nicht einmal auf Projektbasis für sinnvoll erachten - zu fremd sind mAn die Konstraste, eher plausibler - wie KainNiemand verstehe - erscheint mir die Idee, dass die Technocracy innerlich auseinanderbricht - nach außen sollte sie allerdings noch wie Monolith darstehen, innerlich kämpft inzwischen zunehmend jeder gegen jeden. Dazu kommen noch externe, unbekannte Gefahren....ein bißchen wie im Rom zur Völkerwanderungszeit, Rom ist ewig, aber die Römer nicht...Intrigen und interne Fehden wüten, die Reality gerät außer Kontrolle bzw. richtet sich in zunehmenden Maße auch gegen ihre Hüter, da kann es schon vorkommen, dass man uU gewissen Überreste von Tradition Mages geflissendlich übersieht oder uU auf Einzelbasis kurz miteinander zusammenarbeitet, um eine direkte Bedrohung existentieller Natur auszuschalten. Aber bei erstbester Gelegenheit werden sie eleminiert. Ich hätte mir gedacht,dass Crisis 7 so eine Art verzweifelte Installateurtruppe ist, die versucht, im Schiffsbauch diverser lecke Leitungen abzudichten und allmählich draufkommt, dass das ganze Schiff am Sinken ist (oder ist es schon gesunken und die Installteuer sind in ihre eigenen, engen Welt bis dato nicht draufgekommen, dass sie inwzischen schon am Meeresgrund angekommen sind und die kleinen Lecks der Leitungen ohnehin bald irrelevant sein werden, nachdem das ganze Schiff bald dem Druck der Tiefe nachgeben wird und ihre kleine Luftblase im Schiffsrumpf überfluten wird ?) Den düsteren, apokalypthischen Charakter sollten wir mAn nicht antasten...LG HaraScon 09:14, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Danke für deine schöne Parabel vom sinkenden Schiff. Da sind wir uns ja einig geworden. Düster und Apokalyptisch war das Setting ja immer, nur ist es jetzt nicht mehr schwarz und weiß, sondern viele verschiedene Schattierungen von Grau und Schwarz. KainNiemand 12:41, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Gefällt mir auch gut, die Parabel. Ich sehe das alles auch so und finde, dass Harascon eine wunderbar stimmige Ausgangslage beschreibt. Wie sich alles weiterentwickeln wird, wird die Zukunft bzw. jeder weitere Meister weisen. Da freu ich mich schon sehr auf einzelne Episoden. BelniFore 12:55, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Da wir uns über das Setting jetzt einig sind - wie sieht es mit dem Konzept/Ablauf aus? KainNiemand 13:39, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) =Konzept= Ich schlage vor, dass das tatsächliche Crisis Team aus einer Operationszentrale besteht, die man übertragen mit dem Konvent Mutualis vergleichen könnte. Je nach Welt-Hintergrund, für den wir uns entscheiden, kann diese Zentrale aus anderen Mitgliedern bestehen. Ich mache mal folgenden Vorschlag: **Jeder Spieler steuert dem Crisis Team ein persönliches Team an Personen bei, die aus einer bestimmten Ecke kommen. **Sollten wir uns für den A new Hope-Ansatz entscheiden, können diese Mitglieder aus allen möglichen Hintergründen kommen. **''Das Team'' pro Spieler: 2 Enlightened Specialists, 2 Experts (=Companions), 6 Personnel (Mundanes) *** Kommentar HaraScon 16:05, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC): ist das nicht ein bißerl viel ? **Jeder Spieler meistert einmal. *** Kommentar HaraScon 16:05, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC): OK, möchte das aber nicht so zum Dogma werden lassen wie bei Mutualis. In besonderen Umstände sollte eine Fortsetzung durch einen Meister möglich sein, da die Ausgangslage anders ist. In Mutualis meistern wir kontinuierliche Prozesse über Seasons hindurch weg, hier gehts um einzelne konkrete Adventures. Außerdem ist das Magesystem aufwendiger. Mein Vorschlag daher: Jeder Spieler meister einmal. In Ausnahmesituationen zweimal hintereinander (länger nicht, sonst wird das zu sehr eine auf eine Person als Meister zugeschnitten). **Ich würde es mal unter uns Dreien belassen und MaWelt ein andernmal dazuholen. Ich freu mich schon über jede Mutualis-Session aus dieser Richtung ohne ihn mit einer neuen zu belasten. *** Informieren wir ihn einfach vorher, ok - ich will keine Prämissen setzen... HaraScon 16:05, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) **''Hintergrund'': Ich bezeichne unsere Zentrale als Crisis Team 7 Operations. Operations erhält einen Koordinator, der als Meister-NPC fungiert und derzeit Mr. John Smythee heisst. Dieser koordiniert Einsätze, versucht das Crisis Team finanziell und politisch am Leben zu erhalten und stellt die letzte Anbindung an die TechUnion dar. Tatsächlich ist er aber Realist genug, dass er versucht, nicht auf der Strecke zu bleiben und Idealist genug, um weiterhin nicht das Handtuch zu werfen, sondern fortlaufend das Crisis Team zu koordinieren. Smythee erhält Informationen aus diversen Informationsquellen, deren Grösste ist das Technocratic Mainframe solange es noch zugreifbar ist (Paradox!), darüber hinaus ist die Zukunft ungewiss. Hinter diesem Hintergrund sollte es jedem von uns möglich sein, spannende Abenteuer-Episoden zu ersinnen, wenn es wieder heisst... Prime Time for Crisis Team 7! **Wichtig ist mir, dass sich nicht ein Spieler als Hauptmeister identifiziert, sondern dass wir dem Mutualis-Groupstyle-Play treu bleiben. Es bietet grosse Abwechslung und ich geniesse die unterschiedlichen Spielideen der einzelnen Meister. Weiterhin kann man sich die Episoden wie eine spannende Agenten-Serial mit mystischem Einschlag ausmalen, was mit der heutigen politischen Lage ausreichend Inspiration liefern sollte. *** Finde ich löblich - siehe meine Anmerkungen oben zum Thema "einmal meistern". HaraScon 16:05, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Was haltet ihr von dem Konzept? BelniFore 18:06, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) *** Sehr überlegt und interessant. Möchte allerdings nicht als erster Meistern, da ich das Magesystem nur oberflächlich kenne und vorallem kein Sourcebook habe. HaraScon 16:05, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Meistern Ich find wir müssen auch nicht unbedingt eine fixe Abfolge haben. Meistern soll, wer Ideen hat (am besten alle nacheinander oder zwei zugleich oder in einer Session abwechselnd - Variatio delectat). Ich mach gern den Anfang. HaraScon: WOD Regelbuch und Mage: the Awakening Zusatz reicht, mehr verwenden wir auch nicht. Die Investition zahlt sich aus. KainNiemand 16:50, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Die erste Session wird allerdings zum Testplay und ganz so simpel ist es mit den Regelwerken aufgrund divergierender Hintergründe zwischen WODalt und WODneu auch wieder nicht, als dass der simple Kauf ausreicht um ein gemeinsames Verständnis zu haben. Zuerst einmal gilt es WOD 2 mit WOD 1 zu vergleichen, um bsplsweise zu wissen, ob es entsprechende Rotes für Technocracy gibt. Ich glaub zwar schon, aber bin noch nicht wirklich eingelesen. Hab nur kurz mal zum Charakter-kreieren drübergelesen und aufgrund erstmaliger Überforderung das neue Magebuch wieder weggelegt. Mal sehen. Magie scheint schon wiedermal intensiv mit Zugehörigkeiten von obskuren Sekten und Pfaden verwoben zu sein, was man natürlich auf den alten Hintergrund umlegen könnte, aber hiezu ist eine Einigung untereinander auf gemeinsames Verständnis eben nötig. BelniFore 21:30, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Crisis Team Operations Ein paar schnelle Stichworte zum Ablauf: *Erstmal: Super, dass du hier die Initiative ergreifst, ich das allermeiste haben wir ja schon so besprochen und kann ich voll mittragen. *Ich möchte nicht so eine rigide Struktur wie bei Mutualis, sondern eher lose verbundene Einzel-Stories haben. Darüber hinaus kann sich gern ein Meta-Plot entwickeln, aber ich möchte bei diesen Geschichten weite Ausflüge machen und sehr verschiedene Charaktere einsetzen - vom Drachen über den neuen Tradition-Mage bis zum Vampir oder Geist soll alles möglich sein. ** Mir auch recht, möchte aber doch gerne mit einem Hauptcharakter spielen. Magecharaktere sind komplex, ich will nicht nur eine Karteileiche schaffen, die einmal gespielt wird, während sich dann in Folge alles auf die Abenteuer von Fibs, dem Familiar-Kanariensittich des Hauptcharakters konzentriert...HaraScon 16:05, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Wir sollten Spielern sowohl die Möglichkeit bieten ihre Lieblinge wachsen zu sehen, als auch die Chance in andere Test-Persönlichkeiten zu schlüpfen, um Abwechslung zu geniessen. Wem halt was auch immer lieber ist. An sich sollte beides möglich sein im Crisis Team. BelniFore 21:22, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Deswegen bin ich gegen ein fixes Team wie bei Mutualis. Wir können gern jeder solche Operatives kreieren, aber ich möchte oft auch von der Gegenseite spielen. ** Mir nicht ganz recht, weil ich einen Hauptcharakter haben möchte. Ich habe schon genügend Kartei/Charakterleichen in meinen Mappen...HaraScon 16:05, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Siehe darüber, aber ich bin tendenziell lieber auch für gewachsene Helden als Instant-Red-Shirts. Obwohl ich, wie gesagt, eigentlich keine Befürchtungen dem Spielvergnügen gegenüber hege. Wir sind ja erfahrene Meister-Spieler-Recken. BelniFore 21:22, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Ich möchte Smythee nicht als den einzigen Supervisor/Coordinator einsetzen, sondern mehrere Supervisors haben, die einander helfen, oder sich auch bekämpfen können. ** Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus. Ich habe mir Smythee eher als Auftragsvergeber bzw. gemeinsamen Nenner vorgestellt, der die Einheit des teams versucht zu waren. Wir brauchen einen gemeinsamen Ansprechpartner als gemeinschaftliche Klammer, reine Liebe wird es vermutlich nicht sein...HaraScon 16:05, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Ich würde es so sehen, dass es nicht eine Zentrale gibt, sondern dass die Operatives ihre "day jobs" haben und dass Smythee als CEO von SICC weiterhin in L.A. sitzt und die Operatives auf Projektbasis requiriert, d.h. jedes Projekt kann eine andere Zusammensetzung haben. Smythee hat also einen Personal-Pool für sein Crisis Team 7, aus dem er bei jedem Projekt neu auswählt. Die Agents können aber auch für andere Supervisors in anderen Crisis Teams tätig werden und außerdem ihre eigenen Einzel-Agenden haben. KainNiemand 18:49, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Bin da eher skeptisch - ich fände es eher interessant, wenn es ein Team gibt, das aber uU divergierende, versteckte Agenden verfolgt/unterschiedliche geheime Auftraggeber hat... zusehr anarchisch kann ich mir das nicht ganz vorstellen...wie gesagt, eine gemeinsame Klammer benötigen wir mAn. HaraScon 16:05, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Versteckte Agenden sind kurzfristig fast ein Muss. Langfristig - als Metaplotelement - stellt sich dies aber als Herausforderung dar, da wir uns ja gegenseitig meistern und es daher wenig Chance auf tatsächlich Geheimnisse gibt. BelniFore 21:25, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Danke für deine Beiträge, HaraScon! KainNiemand 16:46, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Hauptcharaktere Bin deiner Meinung, HaraScon, dass es "zentrale" Charaktere geben sollte. Ich mag aber keine TI-Dimensionen oder Chicago-Dimensionen erreichen und keine zukünftigen Methusalems mit Aging Potions wie in Mutualis, sondern sehr sterbliche Operatives, die auch mal über die Klinge springen, sodass andere nachrücken können. Ein Charakter mit einem eindrucksvollen Tod ist besser als ein ewiger Wiedergänger... Wir sollten mit einem Hauptcharakter anfangen und langsam andere dazukommen lassen, die wir in Episoden weiterverwenden können. KainNiemand 16:46, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Das entspricht meinem Vorschlag für den Teamstart. Anfangs kann jeder ein paar Charaktere entwickeln dürfen und davon max. 2 Mages. Man kann sich dann einen der zwei zum Spielen aussuchen und hat eine Notreserve bzw. eine spielerische Abrundung, falls man nicht immer den "Killer" etc. spielen mag oder der Hauptcharakter in eine bestimmte Session einfach nicht reinpasst. Natürlich kann der zusätzliche Charakter auch später erst dazuwachsen, falls euch das lieber erscheint, aber ein Charakterpool kommt einem Team mit Projektcharakter stimmungsmässig sehr entgegen. Dieselben Persönlichkeiten in einem Team sind halt kein Projektteam, sondern eher eine Abteilung mit fix Angestellten. In diesem Fall wäre Whisper gerne Betriebsrat :-) BelniFore 21:17, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Also ich weiß nicht, ob ich das ganze richtig verstehe, aber was ich aus unserer Diskussion (schriftlich und mündlich) mitnehme ist, dass die gesamte Konzeption so sein soll, dass eine möglichst große Diverstität der Charaktere gegeben ist und nicht jeder fix in vorher definierte Rollenzwänge und Institutionen eingebaut ist. Mein Ansatz wäre eine Mischung aus dem völlig freien Konzept, das KainNiemand (Smythee als einziger Koordinator, der Rest sind freie Agenten, es gibt keine Teamstruktur) zu propangieren scheint und dem herkömmlichen Amalgam. Was wäre damit: es gibt ein kleineres Kernteam (nicht jeder Erwachte der Gruppe muß dazugehören), das sehr regelmäßig miteinander kommuniziert und sich koordiniert und unter Umständen eine gemeinsame Infrastruktur verfügt. Der Rest sind mehr oder minder loose Agenten, die um dieses Team herum gruppiert sind und zum Teil nicht einmal wissen, dass es das Team überhaupt gibt. Eine Option wäre (so habe ich mir das hinsichtlich 2 meiner Companions/"Grogs" vorgestellt), dass dieses als direkte oder indirekte Kontakte von Mitarbeitern des "Kernteams" (in meinem Fall also Suha bzw. Malek) darstellen, die ein durchwegs eigenes Leben führen und die durchaus separate Lebenswege führen. (Suha kennt Prometheus eigentlich nur als nützlichen und freundlichen Kontakt, weiß von Marshal nur indirekt - er versorgt sie mit anoymen Tips über ein fiktives E-Mail Account und von Malek hat sie überhaupt keine Ahnung; Malek ist wiederum ein Kontakt von Marshal, von dem Prometheus keine Ahnung hat, der aber Marshal ab und zu anheuert). Ich halte es - zumindest in diesem Stadium - für etwa unlogisch, dass die Technocracy so kurze Zeit nach ihrem Sieg ihre gesamte Infrastruktur und Organisation dermaßen vollständig auflöst....Was meint Ihr ? HaraScon 11:08, 19 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Bin schon ausserordentlich auf deinen Agent gespannt, KainNiemand. MaWelt war übrigens durchaus angetan von der Wiederbelebung der Technocracy. Wir sollten ihn also durchaus vor jeder Session fragen, ob er mitspielen mag. BelniFore 21:38, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Ad User:KainNiemand: Könntest du beizeiten Charaktere reinstellen? BelniFore 13:48, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Lästig wie ich nunmal bin, muss ich diese Anfrage nochmals wiederholen. Lieber KainNiemand, könntest du deine Charakterliste updaten? Ich hab mal einen Anfang getan. BelniFore 14:48, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) Zusammenhalt Meines Erachtens sollte es sehr wohl die "reine Liebe" sein, bzw. der Idealismus, in einer unübersichtlichen Welt die Menschheit insgesamt vor übernatürlichen Bedrohungen zu schützen, der zumindest die Hauptfiguren zusammenhält. Smythee hat dieses Ziel, und deswegen ist er glaubwürdig. Das alles vor dem Hintergrund einer ziemlich kaputten Vergangenheit, durchaus im Sinne des Film noir, wo die Helden gegen ihre inneren Dämonen kämpfen. Aber bloß ein unhinterfragtes Auftragsabwickeln mag ich nicht, wieso sollte das wer machen. Es sollte sich zwischen den Figuren ein Teamgeflecht entwickeln oder scheitern (Bumm.), je nach Verlauf. KainNiemand 16:46, 7 Sep 2005 (UT =Editieren= *Wenn ich den Chaoten finde, der diese Seite verunstaltet hat!!! War ein gutes Stück Arbeit, den Urzustand wiederherzustellen. Bitte behutsam editieren und nachher EINEN KONTROLLBLICK tätigen, ob auch wieder alles so aussieht, wie es aussehen soll! Bitte kein "Hinter-mir-die-Sintflut"-Kreieren. Grummel. BelniFore *'Danke fürs Aufräumen!' Das war ein Kinderschmutz-Vandale, der auch in anderen Wikicities "half-blanking"-Edits gemacht hat, mit relativ gut versteckten Links auf Schmuddel-Seiten. LG, KainNiemand *Diesmal war ich aber wirklich nicht schuld ;)...Danke für die offenbar mühselige Arbeit. LG HaraScon 11:13, 7 March 2006 (UTC) *Sorry für den Grummel-Anfall, aber dieser Vandale hat sich wirklich ausgetobt. Vandalismus ist ein echtes Problem auf Wikicities. Vor allem wenn es auf den ersten Blick nicht danach aussieht. BelniFore 14:41, 7 March 2006 (UTC) *Ja, manche Vandalen sind echt perfid. Der hier hat seine Schmuddel-Links so eingefügt, dass sie im Text nicht sichtbar sind. Wenn sowas passiert, können wir die IPs auch gleich blocken und die Schmuddel-URLs für die Aufnahme in die Blacklist vorschlagen. LG, KainNiemand